minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Calla Elaine Wright
Calla Elaine Wright is an Original Character for the MTV series, Teen Wolf. She is portrayed by Actress, Dianna Agron. Calla was born a werewolf, the gene carried over from her mother’s side of the family. Her father comes from a line of Hunters, as he also trained her brother, Dominick, in that way. Calla debuts at the end of Season1/ beginning of Season2 of Teen Wolf. Biography Calla Elaine Wright was born December 07, 1994. Her parents are Rose Wright and Alan Harris. Rose was born into a werewolf blood line while Alan was born into a line of Hunters. Calla inherited her werewolf blood from her mother, while her older brother, Dominick was trained in the way of the Hunter. Once Rose couldn’t control her shifting, she took Calla away, leaving no explanation as to why. Alan soon discovered the truth and went on after Rose and Calla. Dominick went along with Alan and his entire family. They ended up tracking them to the woods outside of Beacon County in California. It’s here where Calla and Rose fight for their lives against Alan and his Hunter family. One of the Harris Hunters shot Rose in the chest, with bullets laced with Wolfsbane (Nordic Blue Monkshood) which killed her instantly. Calla ran off after witnessing her mother’s death/murder. While running, she was shot by arrows tipped with Wolfsbane, which hindered her abilities to run. To make matters worse for Calla, she ran into the middle of the fight between Peter Hale (The Alpha Werewolf) and Derek and Scott. Peter attacked Calla and threw her towards the half-burned Hale House, where she laid unconscious during the remaining of the fight. Calla awoke inside the house and was healed by Derek Hale, the Alpha Werewolf of Beacon Hills. From then on, she begins to fall for Derek, and will eventually, become his mate. In order to stay in school and not give way of where she is staying, Calla attends Beacon Hills High School under the name,Calla Evans, using the last name and sister alias of her best friend, Brittney Evans (portrayed by Lea Michele) who is also a werewolf by a bloodline. Brittney is also skeptical of Calla’s growing feelings towards Derek. However in the thrid episode of Season2, some of Calla's family arrives and she moves in with them, changing her last name back to Wright. Her Grandmother owns a mansion like home that houses Calla, her aunts and her cousins, with more room that could house her growing pack. My Life as a Teen She-Wolf For her story in Teen Wolf click here. Season1 Calla debuts towards the end of Season one of Teen Wolf. She was caked in blood when she stumbled upon the fight with the Alpha werewolf. She managed to muster up some strength and helped Derek and Scott fight Peter, but she was knocked unconcious towards the end of the fight. When Peter was defeated, Derek took Calla inside his home and cleaned up her wounds. Calla awoke a day later and properly introduced herself. Later that day, her friend Brittney had moved to Beacon Hills with her family and texted Calla the address, After changing, Derek gave Calla a ride to Brittney's new house. By this time, Calla is a senior in High School and transfers to Beacon Hills High under the alias CallaEvans, acting as the sister to Brittney. Season2 Calla becomes a main character in Season two of Teen Wolf. She was still recovering in the episode Omega, but she was attending school with her friend Brittney. In the next episode Shape Shifted she has moved with Brittney and her family, getting adjusted in Beacon Hills, but is also shown to be closer to Derek, having been marked as his Beta/Second in Command. In the episode Ice Pick, she discloses the fact that she is Derek's beta in his new pack, which causes friction between her and Brittney. Also more of Calla's family comes to Beacon Hills and becomes part of Derek's pack. In Abomination, Calla and her cousins (Katie, Nichole, and Victoria) were part of Derek's pack and were training with them. Using the distraction to her advantage, she attacked Derek while he was off guard. She was also in the pool when the Kanima was attacking them. At the end of the episode, she revealed her feelings towards Derek and told him she was in love with him, and Derek reciprocated those feelings and the two made love. Venomous picks up where Abomination left off. Along with Derek and the rest of the pack, Calla believes that Lydia is the Kanima and works out a plan to test and kill her. However, this causes more friction in the friendship between Calla and Brittney, ultimatly leading Calla to side with Derek, thus ending her friendship with Brittney. Later that night, Calla shows up with the rest of her pack at Scott's house. She spends the majority on the roof and fights briefly with the Kanima, until she is kicked off the roof. At the end she reveales that she knows who the Kanima is, Jackson. In Frenemy, Calla's paternal side of the family is introduced which frightens the young SheWolf. Her main role in this ep is finding out what her father knows and if he knows about Derek and the rest of the pack. Calla's role is heightned in the next episode, Restraint. She, Nichole, and Victoria hold the Beacon Hills Pom Squad and that's where they are in the begining. After that, she is caught in the fight that sends her, Erica, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Matt, and Jackson to detention after school. Later on she is also part of the fight against Jackson once he shifted. Calla also was the one who carried Erica back to the Lair when she had a reaction to the Kanima venom. (This next part refers to the events of Moonlight Madness, an Original chapter written by Mina A.) The events of this episode takes place the weekened after the events of Restraint. Calla is shown working at Beacon Hills Memorial Hosipital along with Scott's mom, Melissa McCall. Just before closing, one of Calla's old friends, Austin Carter. Austin brought in his little brother, Mikey, who was dying from Leukemia. In an effort to make sure the hospital staff helped him, Austin held them all at gunpoint, including Calla and Stiles. Mikey died later that night and Austin released all the hostages. The next day was Mikey's funeral and Brittney and Calla decided to tell Austin the truth about them. The episode ends with Derek giving Austin 'the bite' and him slowly, becomming a werewolf. Calla's fighting styel is shown in the next episode, Raving. She is first seen with Derek, Isaac and Scott when they visit Dr. Deaton to ask for advice on how to trap Jackson and the person controlling him. She stops a fight that was about to ensure amongst the three male werewolves. Deaton revelas that he may have known Calla's mother as he compares her to Rose. Calla is then seen with Nichole, Boyd, and Derek as they face off against hunters outside of the Rave; Nichole and Calla wear matching outfits that show a particular 'badassness' to their characters. As she retreated with Nichole and Boyd, Calla was shot in the arm by her own brother and rushed back to her home to be patched up by her grandmother. In Party Guessed, Calla attends Lydia's birthday party along with Brittney, Victoria, Nichole, Stiles, Scott, and Allison. After a few glasses of Wolfsbane laced punch, Calla has a hallucination of her grandfather and brother shooting and killing Derek right in front of her. Another part of her hallucination is a huntress version of her holding a crossbow and calling her weak for 'submitting' to Derek as the Alpha. The hallucination ends with Calla attempting to shoot her. Later, Calla gets a feeling that Derek is in trouble and goes to the Hale House to find him; howver on her way there she is hit by a vehical. The next episode, Fury, picks up with the revelation that is was Dr. Deaton's vehical that hit Calla. The two then go to the Hale House to find Derek there unconcious. The two are later seen at the Sherrif's Office and learn that Matt is the one that's controlling Jackson. Derek is paralyzed and Calla is chained up with Brittney for the majority of the episode; both girls are shot so they wouldn't interfere with Matt's plan. However the two escape and Calla runs out the of the station and waits by Derek's car; waitng for him. The two then go to Calla's home and Calla falls asleep in Derek's arms, wanting to forget what had just happened. Calla is on the run with Derek after the events of the previous episode. She goes in for a short appointment with Monica Morrell, and leaves after. She's then seen at the Hale House with Derek and Katie when Nichole, Erica, Austin, and Boyd announce they are leaving him to seek another Alpha. Peter Hale comes to offer his support and he and Derek fight. In the end Peter manages to convince them that he knows how to and wants to help save Jackson. Calla is then seen when Derek and Peter try to recruit Scott, Victoria and Isaac to help them save Jackson and stop Gerard and Michael. Once they learn that Jackson was dead but is now cocooned in venom, they figure out that he is transforming into a bigger and badder Kanima. Derek pretends to want to save Jackson, but then decides there isn't enough time and conspires with Peter to kill him instead and stop Gerard and Michael in the process. While fighting with her brother, Calla is wounded and has Wolfsbane circling in her system. After fighting with the Kanima, Calla goes into a one-on-one fight with Michael, being tricked into biting him, and is shot in the chest and is slowly dying. Alan Harris, her father, injects a serum into her jugular vein, appearing to save her from the overdose of Wolfsbane. She gives and heartfelt confession about her love for Derek and the two share a kiss a moment later. After the fights; Peter reveals to Isaac, Victoria, Brittney, Katie, Alan, Holly, and Calla that the reason Derek has been trying to build his pack so fast is because he knew an Alpha Pack was coming to Beacon Hills. Season3 Calla returns in the thrid season of Teen Wolf. Her character has changed some in the four-month time skip and new surprsies are in store for her. In the first episode of Season3, Calla is first seen working a late shift at Beacon Hills Hospital when Isaac is reeled in on a gurney along with the 'mysterious girl' that saved him. That was her debut in the new season. She is next seen driving Derek's car, taking her younger cousin, Katie, to Beacon Hills High School, where she is an incomming Freshmen. Calla then returns to the hospital and checks on Isaac, who's wounds are healing.Calla meets up with Scott when he arrives at the Hospital. She walks with him down the hall to Isaac's room, along the way meeting a stranger in the elevator who appears to be blind. Calla helps him walk out and he reaches down and squeezes her hand, nearly crushing it. She and Scott fight with the unknown Alpha in the elevator with a heavily sedated Isaac, who was just wheeled out of surgery. The unknown Alpha grips Calla by her throat and digs his claws into her skin. Derek shows up and tosses the Alpha aside, his claws slashing into Calla's throat. She is next seen with Scott and Derek as they walk into the Hale House. She helps Derek as he searches for something that could help Isaac, also telling Scott that the rest of 'her' pack needs to come to the Hale House. She tells Scott to "go back to being a teenager". Scott replied by saying that "you're also a teenager", to which Calla says, "I'm out of high school. I'm a legal adult, I can do whatever I want.". Calla stands by Derek when he says the Alpha Pack is their problem, saying she was searching for Austin, Erica, Boyd, and Nichole over the four-month period between seasons. (Tattoo) Tragedy strikes Calla more than once in the second episode, where it starts with Austin stumbling through the doors of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and he later dies during surgery. Later, she learned the remaining Betas were held up in Beacon Hills First National Bank, and was part of the rescue team comprised of Derek, Scott, her and Victoria. She was just as surprise to find Cora Hale amongst the trapped Betas, and manged to save Nichole from going on a rampage. (Chaos Rising) Calla joins Derek, Brittney, Isaac, Victoria, and Scott in tracking Boyd and Cora. They stop the pair from attacking a camper and join with Chris Argent, Gabriel Harris, and Monica and Thane Venator to push them toward the school. Derek is forced to physically restrain Boyd and Cora, holding them both, to keep them from attacking a teacher. He allows them to claw at him until the sun comes up. Meanwhile, Calla stands wait, much against her will, outside of the boiler room. As soon as the sun comes up, Calla rushes inside and helps Derek to his feet. (Fireflies) Derek wants Cora and Calla to rest and heal. Cora's disappointed in him for not helping her go after the Alpha Pack. Kali, Ennis, and Connor attack the loft. Derek is pinned to the floor with a steel pipe through his torso. Deucalion explains how Derek and Calla could become more powerful if they kill the Betas they made. Calla rushes to stitch him up. New Alpha Felix Smith is introduced. Derek kicks Isaac out of the loft. He also asks Calla to leave, even though his feelings havne't changed for her, for her own protection. (Unleashed) Calla plots with Derek, Cora, Victoria, Brittney, Nichole, and Boyd to kill Deucalion before he can come at them again. When Scott sets up a meeting with the Alpha Pack leader, Derek follows and is almost killed during the ensuing battle. Calla kills Grayson Wright, Connor's son and her cousin, therefore becoming an Alpha herself. She spends hte next forty-eight hours searching for Derek and finds him collapsed in an alleyway. She seeks out Ruth, her grandmother at school before Derek collapsed from his injuries. (Frayed) Calla and Derek make it home with the help of Ruth and Connor Wright, as well as Jennifer Blake. After the latter three leave, Calla and Derek have sex and while sharing a post-coital kiss, their wounds heal completely. (Motel California) This episode/chapter begins with Calla celebrating her birthday. Later that night, Derek and Calla share a romantic dinner, and later Derek proposes to Calla, which she accepts. While Calla is at work, Derek, Isaac, Victoria, Nichole, and Boyd lay a trap for Kali and the Alpha Pack. When they come, the trap fails and they have Calla hostage, since she means more to Derek as a fiance than a girlfriend, to make sure the Betas stay out of the fight between Kali and Derek. In the end, Kali forces Derek to kill Boyd. Later, Calla recieves news from Monica that requires her and the girls to head to the hospital, where Calla lays next to her dying grandmother. (Currents) We learn about Derek's life when he was 15. He fell in love with a girl named Paige and was manipulated by his Uncle Peter Hale to get an Alpha to bite her. When her body rejected the bite, she begged him to end her suffering. He gently broke her neck and, having taken an innocent life, his eyes turned from yellow to blue. (Visionary) Calla cleans out her grandmother's office at the school, missing her deeply. She later meets up with Derek and they embrace and share a passionate kiss. She then goes to work, and is there when Cora is brought in after passing out at Stiles' house. Calla takes over Cora's medical case, and let's Derek stay with her for as long as he can. She hear's Lydia's scream from the school. (The Girl Who Knew Too Much). Calla is working at the hospital when the storm hits. She is later trapped there with Scott, Stiles, Brittney, Derek, and Jennifer, who she learns is the Darach. Calla and Derek get trapped in an elevator with Jennifer, but Calla is able to slide through the doors and regroups with Brittney and the boys, as well as Melissa, Chris, Isaac, Victoria, and Allison. At the end of the episode, she sees Derek unconcious in the elevator and runs to his aid. (The Overlooked) Calla is worried about Cora's worsening condition, and later learns her father was taken as a sacrifice (along with Melissa and Sheirff Stilinski) and tries to figure out how to save him. She later agrees to be a "surroget sacrifice" for her father. (Alpha Pact) After learning the location of the Nemeton, Calla, Allison, Isaac, and Victoria search for the missing parents. They find them nearly buried alive and she struggles to save them, only to loose her werewolf abilities due to the Lunar Eclipse. After the eclipse passes, she learns that her father is actually Chris' brother, making her and Allison cousins. She is later seen wearing Derek's leather jacket and kisses him goodbye as he and Cora leave Beacon Hills. (Lunar Ellipse) Some time after the ritual, and Derek leaving Beacon Hills, Calla begins having haunting images of her late paternal aunt Kate Argent, hallucinations of Talia Hale, and nightmares about Derek dying either by her hand or Kate's. (Anchors) Calla still has nightmarish hallucinations of Kate. But, when she has a 'day-dream' of Derek holding her, that gives Calla the comfort she needed to tranquilize Mr. Tate. (More Bad Than Good) Skills *Calla possess all the abilities of, at first, an Alpha Werewolf. Then after becoming a part of Derek's pack, possess the abilities of a Beta werewolf. However, she later becomes an Alpha female werewolf due to her relationship with Derek Hale. *Being from a werewolf bloodline, Calla has the ability to shift into a full wolf form. *Calla is shown to be good at gymnastics, noted by the ribbons and trophies she has from numerous meets. *Calla also has a secret passion for photography; and she's quiet good. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane Family Werewolves *Rose Wright (Mother) *Ruth Wright (Maternal Grandmother; Deceased (as of 3A ep 7)) *Beth Wright-Anders(Aunt) *Carol Wright-Rivers (Aunt) *Katie Wright-Anders (Cousin) *Nichole "Nikki" Wright-Rivers (Cousin) *Victoria "Vicky" Wright-Rivers (Cousin) Hunters *Michael Harris (Adoptive Paternal Grandfather; Deceased) *Gabriel Alan Argent (Father) *Dominick Harris (Brother; Deceased) *Geard Argent (Biological Paternal Grandfather) *Chris Argent (Uncle) *Allison Argent (Cousin) *Kate Argent (Aunt; Deceased) *Victoria Argent (Aunt; Deceased) Quotes *''"Calla. Calla Wright."''-Calla introducing herself to Derek *''"No. I haven't killled anyone, yet."''-Calla to Stiles in Omega '(Deleted Scene) *"Every Alpha needs his Beta, his right hand leader. Let me be yours, and together, our pack will be strong enough to defeat the hunters."''-Calla to Derek in 'Shape Shifted ' *''"Meet the newest mebers of the pack."''-Calla to Derek in '''Ice Pick *''"We're gonna die in here."''-Calla to Brittney in Abomination (Promo Line) *''"I'm in love with you. I love you, Derek." ''-Calla to Derek in Abomination *''"Yeah. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." -''Calla to Brittney about Lydia in Venomous *''"Derek. I'm really scared of what's to come." -''Calla confiding in Derek in Frenemy *''"No he'll just torture us and then kill us." ''-Calla to Brittney about Gerard in Restriant *''"You say I look cute in everything. You're my boyfriend, it's your job to complement me." ''-Calla to Derek in Moonlight Madness *''"And this is why you bring a female. Now if the three of you don't stop arguing I swear to God i will kick your asses." ''-Calla to Scott, Isaac, and Derek in Raving *''"No Derek. You didn't turn him into this. There is no way you could've known this would happen. He turned into this thing because of what happened in his past, right?" ''-Calla to Derek in Party Guessed *''"I'm not all that sweet and innocent as I appear to be." ''-Calla to Matt in Fury *''"Sweetie, you're gonna see much worse later on in life." ''-Calla to Katie in Battlefield *''"I love Derek just as much as you love Allison." ''-Calla to Scott in Master Plan Gallery 477px-Teen-Wolf-Derek-Hale-tyler-hoechlin-22775786-749-570.jpg|Calla's love interest; Derek Hale 600px-IFPU23.png|Calla doing her makeup 600px-MovieScreenshot044.jpg 600px-MovieScreenshot047.jpg Brittney and Calla2.jpg Calla-Wolf.jpg Calla.jpg CallaWright 2.jpg Calla and Brittney.jpg The-Hunters-Movie-Stills-dianna-agron-14861430-399-266.jpg Della2.png|Derek and Calla Calla-Episode_placeholder.jpg|Dianna Agron as Calla Wright on Teen Wolf Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC